


Brother Dearest

by LuckyStitch



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian is very confused, Canonical Character Death, Death, Don’t worry, Eventual Romance, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mosercest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably Some OOC, Resurrection, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, kind of, there will still be murder though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStitch/pseuds/LuckyStitch
Summary: “What’s your full name?” He needed to hear it from Dexter himself.Dexter”s face scrunched in confusion. He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing he had ever said. “Dexter Moser.”Dexter Moser.Not Morgan.(In which After being killed by Dexter’s hand, Brian wakes up in a world where where neither of them are serial killers.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash.

Blood.

It gushed down the sharp pain across Brian’s throat in a thick, crimson flow and silently dripped down to the cold floor in a growing puddle of ruby. He parted his shivering lips in an attempt to draw in short breaths, but to his avail, only a small flow of metallic drops were able to enter his lungs. 

 

This was it, he knew. His end. To be killed by his own blood, his brother. There was a flash of anger that coursed through Brian, but the anger soon ebbed from him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stay mad at his baby brother for long. 

 

From his view, the red liquid was flowing upwards from where is drained from his body, and the other looked upside down, since dear Dexter had chose to kill him on the very table as the hooker. It was almost poetic. Dying the very same way he had killed so many others. By his baby brother, no less.

 

A strange feeling began to flow in him. Emotions were never his strong suit, mainly because he had never felt them enough to distinguish them. Just like Dexter, he too wore a mask. The feeling seemed to curl around his heart, crushing it in a tight grip, tighter and tighter. What this what heartbreak feels like? He had seen it casting off the faces of many people in the past, the latest being Dexter’s  _ fake sister _ (he would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the look on her face), but he had never been personally phased by it. Until now.

 

Getting Dexter to remember was only the beginning. They could’ve had so much fun together, if he had just killed his fake sister, and Brian would’ve been there for his little brother every step of the way. He would’ve seen him for what he was, what they both were, and embraced the darkness in both of them. No more masks. He loved his brother in a way no other person could duplicate.

 

_ I wish we had another chance together.  _

 

With that final thought, Brian closed his eyes and accepted the darkness that was consuming his mind and vision. 

 

Whatever hell awaited him in the afterlife, he was ready.


	2. Chapter One: Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One! Hopefully you won’t be disappointed. :)

“ _ Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes”  _

 

The bright light of morning shined in his face as Brian slowly woke. 

 

_ “Turn and face the strange, Ch-ch-chang-” _

 

He let out a soft groan and turned off the alarm clock before burying himself deeper in the soft blankets wrapped around him. The warmth of the sheets felt so comforting compared to the coldness of the…

 

Wait..

 

His eyes shot open, only to wince shut from the brightness of the room. This wasn’t right. This  _ definitely _ wasn’t. He was dead, but definitely wasn’t any afterlife he had in mind. If anything, he expected something more, well, hellish. Once his eyes adjusted, he took in his surroundings.

 

He was in a fairly decent sized bedroom. The walls were a light blue color and small window currently allowed more than enough lighting for the room, though the majority of the view outside was blocked by a row of palm trees outside. This confused him to say the least. Whose room was this? It was certainly wasn’t his. He unwrapped himself from the pile blankets and shifted to sit at the side of the bed. He was thankful he was at least wearing clothes in this unfamiliar bedroom, though he didn’t know exactly who’s white t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants he was wearing. 

 

He jumped as there was a sudden knock on what he guessed was a door leading to the rest of wherever he was. That’s strange..since when did he jump at sound of sudden noises, or for anything for that matte--?

 

“Bri, Come on. We’re gonna be late again if you don’t wake up already.” 

 

Brian froze. Dexter’s voice could clearly be heard on the other side of the door.

 

Unless hell was playing some kind of sick joke on him, there was no way this was possible. He remembered the last moments of his life like it was yesterday, which, in his case, it pretty much was. His fingers lightly lingered to his neck, tracing in a line where the blade had sliced him.The ghost of the feeling of blood draining from his body still seemed to linger across his throat, yet he seemed to be very alive. The only question he seemed to have was how?

 

Footsteps from outside his door faded down the hall, following with the sound of another door closing outside and the sound of a shower running in another room. Brian jumped up from where he sat on the bed and crept across the strange room. 

 

There was a soft creak as he opened the door. This wasn’t Dexter’s place, but it looked generally similar to his neatly organized flat. He followed the noise of running water through a nearby open door and let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding at the familiar sight of his little brother’s apartment. The adjacent apartment he was just in, for some strange reason, was connected to Dexter’s through a single door joining the two hallways.

 

Brian crept past the bathroom door and deeper into the familiar apartment. There must have been a reason as to why he was here and not dead in the freezer unit back as his own place of residence. We walked deeper into the apartment and began to look around room for anything out of the ordinary compared to the last few times he had been there.

 

That’s when he noticed the framed photo standing on the corner of Dexter’s desk.

 

There, framed proudly, was a picture of  _ him _ . He was younger, a teenage he guessed, standing on a sandy beach in front on the rolling waves of the ocean. On one side of him, with an arm wrapped around his shoulder was his baby brother, who also looked to he a couple of years younger than him. On his other side, to his bewilderment, was their very own mother. Laura Moser looked older than he had remembered, and a few wrinkles had begun to reveal themselves around her mouth and the corners of her eye from age. Though, that was also probably from the loving smile that always seemed to linger on her lips. Despite her older appearance, she looked just a beautiful as Brian remembered when he was a child.

 

_ But that never happened _ , Brian huffed in agitation.  _ She was dead long before then. _

 

What had stood out to Brian the most about the image was his brother’s smile. It wasn’t like the childhood photos he has seen when he was looking for places to stage pieces of Tony Tucci. Those had been a child wearing a mask of a smile. A survival technique to blending in with the rest of humanity. This one looked genuine, maskless. As if the mask never existed in the first place. 

 

_ Photoshop _ , Brian thought,  _ It had to be.  _ How else could Dexter have a photo like this?  _ Yet it still didn’t make sense.  _ He dropped the photo back on the desk.

 

His mind seemed to buzz as he felt like his very reality was being torn from under his feet. In a hysteric last attempt to make sense of things, be made a beeline to the air conditioning unit near the shelf and yanked off its covering.

 

His hand searched the cold metal inside.

 

No little box of blood slides.

 

Dexter always kept them hidden there. He knew that for sure. They would’ve never been moved from their fixed spot. Unless… 

 

The flash of a memory suddenly clicked inside his mind.

 

_ I wish we had another chance together. _

 

Was that what this was? A dying wish somehow giving him a second chance? In a place where Laura Moser was never murdered and her children never grew up to become serial killers? No. It couldn’t be. Brian was never one to believe in the impossible. Yet, despite how ridiculous it seemed, it was the only explanation that seemed to make a sliver of sense at the moment. Maybe it wasn’t as impossible as it sounded. He did just die yesterday and somehow ended up  here, after all.

 

He didn’t even hear the shower stop or the bathroom door opening and jumped at the sudden sound of Dexter’s voice “Uh, what are you doing?” Dexter stood near the bathroom doorway with with a towel around his waist and his hair still slightly dripping with water. Brian cringed at his own jitteriness. Second chance or whatever it was, it was affecting his usual heightened sense of awareness he always relied on.

 

Brian knew he should’ve thought of a good lie instead, but the words had already slipped out of his mouth before his mind could catch up. “There’s no slides...”

 

This got a strange reaction from the other. Dexter’s face scrunched in genuine confusion. “No what?”

 

It only continued to confirm Brian’s impossible suspicions. 

 

There was no doubt about it, Dexter had no idea what he was talking about.

 

Lie time. Brian shook his head, trying to get the younger to forget his earlier words, calmly placed the a/c cover back in its original position  “The a/c was making a weird noise, and I thought something got caught in it.” Definitely not his best lie, but fairly believable. “There’s nothing sliding around in it, though, so nevermind.” 

Despite how badly formed the lie was, Dexter luckily seemed to buy it. He seemed to open his mouth to say something, but it quickly shut as his eyes caught something below Brian’s chin. Dexter moved closer to him, his eyes fixed on the same spot. “What happened to your neck?” 

 

It was Biney’s turn to not know what the other was talking about.

 

It took him a second to realize Dexter was looking at the same area across his skin where his throat had been slit. Brian moved hand to lightly touch his neck. It felt normal enough. He really had no clue what it was, but he took a guess at it anyway. “It’s just a scratch. I accidentally did it in my sleep. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Unlike his last lie, Dexter didn’t seem to buy it as easily, but he still gave in.  “Whatever you say.” A flicker of something twitched across his face before quickly fading, and he continued, “I gotta get dress for work. You should too or else we’re gonna be late for work.” He started in the direction of his room. 

 

Just before he could disappear into his room, Brian stopped him. “Wait.”

 

Dexter playfully rolled his eyes and turned to look at him with a small, maskless smile. “Yeah, Biney?” His heart seemed to skip a beat as he heard the nickname from Dexter’s lips. What was happening to him…?

 

“What’s your full name?” He needed to hear it from Dexter himself.

 

Dexter made another confused face and spoke as if it was the most obvious thing he had ever said. “Dexter Moser.” 

 

_ Dexter Moser. _

 

Not Morgan.

 

A whole wave of foreign emotions seemed to flow through Brian. Something as simple as a name seemed to mean so much. They were never separated in this world. No fake family. No fake sister. Dexter was a Moser,  _ his brother _ . Dexter would choose  _ him _ , not _ her _ . 

 

That thought alone caused a smile to break across Brian’s face and a strange emotion to bubble in his chest that he could only describe as glee. He hadn’t felt this way since he managed to find Dexter again after years of separation, and he didn’t want it to end.

 

He wasn’t one for believing in a god, but he silently thanked the universe for another chance to be together with his brother again.

 

He wasn’t going mess this up this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whole extension to Dexter’s apartment thing is supposed to be kind of like what happened with Harrison during season 5. Sorry if that didn’t make any sense. 
> 
> Song was Changes by David Bowie
> 
> Next chapter on the way!


	3. Chapter Two (pt 1): The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole shock of everything, Brian attempts to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a longer chapter, but I decided to cut it a bit in order to update earlier, so yeah. Thank you so much for the kudos and really nice comments. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

There was, in fact, something strange about Brian’s neck as he checked in the bathroom mirror. A thin white scar lined across his throat reflected back as him as he lifted up his chin. Brian moved a finger to lightly trace along it. 

His own special reminder from the universe. 

To his relief, the scar wasn’t bold enough to really be seen, unless someone looked directly at it, that is. He was surprised that Dexter had even noticed it from how far he had been standing. A small smile etched on Brian’s lips. No matter the world, Dexter was still his observant little brother. 

There were many questions that, of course, buzzed in Brian’s brain regarding this place, but it wasn’t like he could ask them to anyone in particular. For now, he could just observe for himself. Even just waking up in this…whatever it was, for less than an hour, he knew that a lot of things have likely changed compared to what he was used to. Other than the obvious changes on the surface, he knew that there would probably be more less evident comparisons. He had to blend in until he knew what to do next.

It was a brand new game for him. 

It was strange, though. Even in a place like this, where his body felt like it had never taken a life before, he could feel that his dark shadow still managed crawl along into his next life. He still felt it creeping in the deepest corners of his thoughts, scratching at it’s cage to be set free. Yet, in a way, he wasn’t too surprised. It had been a part of him, defined him, for so long, he couldn’t just give it up and let go. Even in a new world like this. But he had to try to push it away, at least for now. He didn’t have the supplies for his craft, nor did he know he could even continue it yet. He wasn’t a killer in this world apparently, and neither was Dexter.

Brian paused. The realization of this whole situation finally sunk in.

Dexter was no longer like him. 

He was no longer damaged by the massacre that happened with their mother. He no longer killed and enjoyed killing like him. Hell, Brian didn’t even know if Dexter still had even a speck of the darkness that he had in another lifetime. He would probably be horrified if he knew about the joy Brian takes in ending the lives of others, his artwork, and he would probably even reject him because of it.

Brian shook his head, his dark curls gently bobbing around as he did. Dexter was still his little brother, and, killer or not, Brian still loved him. He could never stop. He would still never leave his side, even if they weren’t as similar as they had once been. 

He wished he could simply take Dexter’s hand and guide him to continue what he had planned before. Just two brothers free to do whatever they wish and kill whoever they pleased. But he knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t as simple before, and it for sure wasn’t now. Dexter had a code before, and, though it was very different now, it was likely he still had some sort of alternate code deep in his subconscious.

That was the mistake that cost him before, Brian realized. His failure to acknowledge Harry Morgan’s stupid code. Dexter held on to it more than he had realized, and couldn’t toss it away as easily as he thought. Even after finding out he had a brother who accepted his true self like no other...

Brian frowned. He would just have to keep their newfound differences a secret, then.

And when did he ever not keep have to secrets?

Brian stepped out of the bathroom and down to the hallway to what apparently was his room. He wasn’t very fond of this extension to Dexter’s apartment. It wasn’t as familiar or nostalgic as Dexter’s side, but it did make sense to have more room with both of them. 

As searched for clothes to change into, he found a few lab coats neatly hanging along the racks of his closet. He was still a doctor, then. He tugged a lab coat off hanger and pulled it over his red button up top. It was confirmed when he found his ID badge from the hospital resting on his nightstand.

“Moser, Brian.”

Huh, he was used to “Cooper, Rudy” on it for so long, it was strange to see his real name. Though, at the same time, it felt nice that he didn’t have to go by that wretched fake name anymore. At the same time, it left him feeling exposed. He could no longer live behind the mask of Rudy Cooper. But that’s why he’s always many more masks to spare. He clipped the badge to the pocket of his lab coat and headed to the front door to Dexter’s side of the apartment where his brother was waiting. 

“You ready?” Another maskless smile fell across the other man’s face. 

Brian returned it with a small genuine smile and nodded. Another chance together. 

“Yeah, lets go.”

* * *

 

The car ride to work seemed to stretch out longer than it probably was. Brian stayed silent most of the way and kept his gaze out the passenger window, sneaking glances to his brother in the driver's seat every few seconds or so. 

Based on the quick stop to one of the local donut shops, he could only assume Dexter had the same job in Miami Metro as before. Brian found it surprising that, despite their altered past, fate seemed to still lead them to their generally similar futures. Not that he could say that he fully believed in fate, though he did found it assuring. It would be much easier to blend in with his new environment.

Dex turned his head and glanced him at before focusing back to the road. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve quiet almost all morning.”

“Yeah. I’ve just had a few things on my mind.” Brian threw him a reassuring smile. 

“Did you want to talk about it?” 

Just hearing that Dexter was concerned about him caused an unusual feeling to ping in Brian's chest. He quickly waved off the question. This wasn’t something he could talk about and, even if he did there’s no way Dexter would believe him, “It’s not really important, just some work I have to do at the hospital.”

Dexter simply nodded and made a face of not believing. It was felt he could see straight through his lie. Almost like he could sense that this was not the big brother he was probably used to. Brian brushed the feeling off as paranoia. Dexter continued, “Just know I’m always here for you, though. You’re my brother.” 

Those words felt so wonderful to hear. “Yeah, if it work gets too overwhelming, you’ll be the first to know.” 

Dexter gave a small nod and tugged at the steering wheel to make a turn before deciding to change the subject. “So, Rita was wondering if we could meet up with you and Deb for a double date tomorrow night.” he started. There was hint of hesitation in his voice for some reason, almost like he wishing for Brian to say no. 

Brian visibly cringed when he realized it meant he was romantically together with her again. He never liked Debra, and he had only been with her before to get closer to his brother. But, now that he seemed pretty close with Dexter in this world, she wasn’t need anymore. 

Sadly, as he learned from his last attempt, killing her wasn’t an option. Dexter was too close to her, and probably still is despite them no longer being fake siblings. Dexter was his brother, not her’s. Though simply getting rid of her would be the easiest option, he couldn’t risk losing Dexter over her again. 

“I was actually thinking we could visit mom that night.” The words escaped him before he knew the full extent of what he said. Laura Moser was alive. Their mother was living and breathing and not a pool of blood steaming around him from Miami heat in the shipping container...He stopped himself before he could think further about that memory. 

Since Brian was a child, he had always thought about how life would’ve been if that day had never happened. It was the only thought that kept him together during his years of doctors and therapists. Nearly every night, he would lay awake in his lonely, white walled room and let his thoughts wonder about what he’d say to her and how life could have been Dexter would have never been taken away from him. It was ridiculous to think about what could never happen at the time, but, now that he was living in the world he had only daydreamed of for so long, he had no idea what he would say or do if he saw their mother now. 

Dexter seemed happy, even relieved for whatever reason, with his response. “Yeah, we could do that instead.“ It was too late to back down now, and that fact gave way to a feeling of both excitement and nervousness began to poorly mix with his usual mask. Brian sighed.

This new feeling thing was annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brian’s starting to feel more emotions now. 
> 
> Sorry if if this story feels confusing in any way. Please tell me if it is. 
> 
> Anyways, part two of this chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Next chapter will be longer, I swear.


End file.
